Florous, the Useless God Spirit
Florous, the Useless God Spirit 'is a character created by Aeyu. This character is made as a nice change from the typical obsession with power-levels that many people seem to feel the need to embellish their characters with, and, with no offense to that breed, I insist that perhaps a character of "omnipotent," or at least "unlimited," power may in fact have no agency in a universe or structure "beneath," itself. Backstory An incomprehensible something, existing beyond all natures of existence or reality. This creature fancies itself as being ultimately qualitatively superior to all life, realities, and concepts. However, this vantage point can be seen as nothing more than an illusion; for as this being bears qualities about itself that both dimensional and beyond-dimensional beings alike might both crave and fear, it is, in fact, utterly useless within the world of material and numbers. This is because, although it may transcend all dimensions, realities, concepts and understanding, it does ''not seamlessly blend with these so-called, "lower realities," and as such, its substance is incompatible with the material world, much like water and oil. Thus, it becomes useless in this context, and cannot achieve anything meaningful within the frame of existence. Indeed, even the smallest, most insignificant, zero-dimensional membrane carries an infinitely infinite greater series of meanings to its numbered, limited reality than this useless god spirit - omnipotent, formless, abstract, beyond logic or concepts - and yet entirely useless, meaningless, and ineffectual. This proves that perhaps the exalted vantage point of absolute superiority in strength may, in fact, be more of a hindrance than a boon in some cases. Appearance Formless and abstract, without an appearance or visage as we would know it. Within its own realms, it can take any conceptual "shape," or air about itself that it so desires without any limitation. But, in the context of "lower," realities, it has less substance than smoke, air, or even the smallest quantum particles, and as such, it is impossible to perceive meaningfully. Personality Obtuse and childlike, if any entities could exist at or perceive the meta-transcendental level it resides at. It may possess other "traits," but they are inconceivable to human logic and also inconsequential, as it cannot interact with lower realities or forms of thought in any sense. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'''Tier]]:''' '''Unknown |''' 1-A''' Name: '''Florous (More of a description than a name) '''Origin: '''Defiant Hypothetics '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Formless god, abstract entity '''Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Immortality (Types 4, 5 and 10) Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Nonexistence, Invulnerability, Regeneration (True Godly), various others Attack Potency: Unknown 'when entering realities outside of its own (All of its powers can be considered to be illusions in the context of tangible, logical reality. It cannot affect even the smallest part of other existences, with the concept of points surpassing it in complexity) | '''Outerverse level '(Can be said to live in a paradoxical state, far beyond the doldrums of such concepts like "existence," or "reality". Thus, it has literally endless power and capability within its own realm). 'Speed: Irrelevant '(It simply is wherever it pleases) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown (Cannot affect anything outside of itself) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown '''(It cannot be killed or be affected by literally anything, but it also cannot kill or affect anything else) | Outerversal''' Durability: Outerverse level '''(It cannot be killed or affected by any phenomena or concept, due to it being utterly abstract, pointless, and outside the facsimiles of existence. However, it also cannot be detected by any means, thus making its durability a non-issue) '''Range: Outerversal (But this ability is meaningless, as it is incapable of affecting existences outside its own) Stamina: 'None, possibly Irrelevant (The concept is not part of its existence) '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omnscient '(Its knowledge is beyond-infinite in regard to its own systems of reality, but it seems wholly ignorant to the quandaries of the concepts it transcends) '''Weaknesses: '''Incapable of affecting anything outside of its own boundless "space". Its arrogance stands in the way of it learning anything about supposed "lower realities," than its own. '''Feats: - Exists outside of all reality and forms of existence, and can create any number of beyond-infinite, boundless structures or concepts outside of it. However, once its creations and abstractions enter any reality other than their own, their power is ultimately null. Key: '''Within the context of tangible realities | In its own illusory realm Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Absolute Godly Dominion: '''It acts as omnipotent God within its own realm; pervading over all forms, hierarchies, and concepts, irrespective or irregardless of their form, nature or complexity of definition. However, this power is ultimately limited: it can only affect its own realm and imagination, and it cannot affect any other realms. * '''Shapelessness: '''As a beyond-dimensional entity entering a "limited," world, it can fit in any sized crevice; it does not, and cannot, abide by the laws of any realities but its own. Equipment None notable. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Trivia Image and character created and owned by Aeyu. May or may not be used in said author's work. This character's creation is a large subversion of the obsession with power levels. Just because a being may be infinite and ultimate, boundless in all senses of imagination, does not necessarily mean it can affect realities outside of its own. Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Defiant Hypothetics Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1